


Bunny Boy

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic strip, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Easter, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Spell Mishap, bunny boy Draco, bunny!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Draco wants to surprise Harry, only it doesn’t go as planned.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Kudos: 10





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, April. Prompt: 'the less I know the better' with an restriction of a pastel Easter palette.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> This ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/616387752779497472/my-contribution-to-the-april-drarry-discord)⭐️ is also posted to my tumblr. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
